


Princess(Zouis)

by zauthor



Series: All his little things(Zayn Centric)(Drabbles) [3]
Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Zayn-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zauthor/pseuds/zauthor





	Princess(Zouis)

"Zayn! Zaynie ! Zayn! " Louis yelled jumping on Zayn's bed.

"Wake up!It's school time! Zayn! " Zayn groaned and pulled his covers over his face, trying to ignore the older lad the best he could. For a few seconds, it felt as if Louis was gone. So, Zayn snuggled up further into his covers, trying to get some more of his precious sleep.

Alas, it was all his wishful thinking. With one jerk movement the covers were of off him and he was greeted by the sickly cold air. His feet were numb. Before he knew it, his teeth had started chattering ,goosebumps forming on his delicate skin.

"Louis!" He yelled, anger and frustration dripping out of his voice. He clenched his eyes as the sudden light seeped through them, piercing the back of his retinas.

"Close the curtains! Idiot! Oww, my eyes, Lou!" He yelled covering his eyes with both his hands. Louis chuckled.

"I think you're taking vampire fantasies, a bit too seriously. No more twilight, TVD or any other vampire related thing for you mister!" He ordered, sternly. Zayn couldn't help but chuckle at his boyfriends antics.  
"Says the guy, who tried to bite me, to turn me into a vampire, for a month, after we watched the movie that first time!" Zayn fluttered his eyes, trying to adjust them to the still uncomfortable light.

"Hey! Nobody told me it was fiction!" Zayn saw as Louis frowned. The younger lad got up, pushing his boyfriend out of the room.

"Yeah! Yeah! Now go. I need to get ready!" Louis turned in his path.

"Come out soon or I'll eat all of your favorite chocolate chip cupcakes!" Zayn glared at Louis' smirk plastered face, before shutting the door right on his face.

"Oww! My nose!" Louis whined.

"Shut up, princess. It's fine." Zayn laughed.

"You come out, I'll get back at you for this!" Louis yelled, Zayn could clearly imagine his face even through the shut door.

Everybody knew Louis was a princess, but only some lucky people knew he was Zayn's princess.

+

Written in: 2013

Edited.


End file.
